Harry Potter and the Return of the Black Prince
by Sarak
Summary: Fate waits for no one. Harry's in for the adventure of a lifetime when the Sorting Hat pulls him through time to learn about the Black Prince. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Return of the Black Prince**

Chapter 1 –Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter was not an average student to say the least. His performance reports over the years ranged from troll to outstanding. Some teachers would quote him as brilliant. Others would say that he lacks the academic drive that possesses his friend so violently. And still one other would say that he's no better than a squib. Yet, Professor Snape's opinion didn't account for much away from the cold simmering cauldrons of the dank dungeon. It especially didn't matter in the hot and dusty History of Magic classroom on the fourth floor, where a certain Harry Potter was currently snoring.

"Psst! Harry wake up!" Hermione whispered urgently. After years of the same situation, one would have thought that Hermione Jane Granger would have given up on Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as lost causes, or at least as far as History of Magic was concerned. However, such was not the case. Hermione had goaded the two into continuing the class at NEWT level, desperately hoping that it would be more interesting. But, it looked like another dull year. Ten minutes into the year and even the Ravenclaws were beginning to drift off.

"What 'Mione? I was… was…" Harry yawned loudly as he began to wake up, "sleeping."

"How many times do I have to tell you? A solid background in History of Magic is worth its-"

"Weight in gold. Yeah, so I've heard. About five times since breakfast." Harry said irritably, looking very much like he would like to go back to napping.

"But Harry! I'm positive this will be on our NEWTS!" Hermione whispered as Harry rolled his eyes.

"What is he even talking about?" Harry asked, sincerely thinking that today's topic must be another boring goblin rebellion was the entire class was nodding off, or at the very least, very close to it.

"The founding of Hogwarts." Hermione replied smartly.

"'Mione, why would that be on our NEWTS? That was on our OWLS! We covered that in the first week of first year." Harry was incredulous.

"This is more in-depth, Harry. Honestly, you'd know that if you were listening."

"How can you get more in-depth than the four founders? It's not like there was a fifth founder or anything." Harry said sarcastically, raising his voice a bit too loud.

"Quite right, Mr. Prentice." Binns said, his form drifting towards Harry and Hermione. "There is no evidence that Andreyn Emrys was the fifth founder. He is merely quoted as being in the right place at the right time. However, many consider him the catalyst that sparked the founders unity." Binns droned and Harry felt the beginning of a wan even thought his mind was swimming with questions. As soon as Binns drifted away, Harry turned on Hermione.

"Fifth founder? What was he talking about?" Harry hisses and Hermione rolled her eyes before replying.

"Honestly. Don't you ever read?" She asked as she pulled out her own personal copy of Hogwarts, A History.

"Not that." Harry replied, grinning and Hermione huffed.

"Ignorance is not becoming Harry."

"Well then, enlighten me." Harry said, knowing full well that Hermione would have done so even if he had not asked.

"Well it's more of legend really. Supposedly there was a man called the Black Prince of Hogwarts. In some circles, he's called the fifth founder. It's said that he's the guardian of Hogwarts and that his heirs are destined to protect the school. It's rather ironic that History calls him the Black Prince." Hermione said, her voice taking on the scholarly quality that it always had when she was informing Harry or Ron on something particularly important.

"What, why's that?" Harry asked, genuinely interested in history for once in his life.

"Because as the guardian of Hogwarts, he's always been regarded as a Beacon of Light."

"Oh… So what does Andreyn Emerys have to do with all of that?" Harry said, not really connecting the two.

"He was a prominent Lord at the time of the founding and closely connected with all four founders. He spent almost all his time at Hogwarts, according to history books written during the time. The founders all regarded him as a close friend. Since the identity of the Black Prince was never named, Andreyn Emerys is a likely candidate. But nothing has even been proven. However, most evidence points to Andreyn Emerys. Add to the fact that he just disappeared around the same time as the Black Prince and it makes it very likely that he was the fifth founder. But no one will ever know for sure. The whole story is a bit of myth and legend mixed with fact."

"Myth and fact?" Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes. It's a fact that Andreyn Emerys existed, Gringotts records have proved that much. But the whole Black Prince thing is iffy at best. He's mentioned in a couple of journals from the time, but as no one knows his true identity, it's hard to prove that he exists."

"What about the family of that Emerys guy? Wouldn't they still have some journals about him or something?" Harry asked.

"Well it's certainly a possibility that journals exist, but the Emerys line died out about eight hundred years ago."

"Died out? Whole families just don't die out Hermione." Harry said skeptically.

"They do in the Wizarding World. But no one's quite sure what happened to the Emerys line, some think that it combined with another Wizarding House, but we can't be certain. Gringotts sealed all the records pertaining to the Emerys line."

"But if Emerys was the Black Prince and his line was the Protectors of Hogwarts, then his family just couldn't have died. They would have to still be around to protect Hogwarts if something happened, right?" Harry asked, trying to look at the situation logically.

"But Harry, no one is sure that Emerys was the Black Prince. It's all based off of speculation. No one has much information about the Black Prince." Hermione stated.

"So no one knows anything else about this guy?"

"Well there are some legends associated with him, but no one short of Luna Lovegood would put any solid belief in them."

"Why not? And Luna's not crazy."

"Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy." Hermione mumbled before answering. "Well it's like the Wizarding version of the Holy Grail. There are so many different versions and claims that it would be impossible to sort truth from myth."

"It sounds rather interesting." Harry said thoughtfully.

"See Harry! I told you that you would like this class!" Hermione said, excited at the prospect of actually having someone stay awake with her through a whole History of Magic lesson.

"'Mione, he said the story was interesting. Not the class." Ron said yawning as he awoke from his nap only to return back to his dreams a few minutes later. Hermione scowled at Ron's sleeping form while Harry smiled at the pair. In the back of his mind, Harry made a mental note to research the Black Prince.

* * *

"It's weird." Harry said. "I just feel like I need to know."

Ron, Hermione and Harry were currently scouring the library for any book that even came close to mentioning the Black Prince or Andreyn Emerys. So far, their attempts had been fruitless.

"Blimey mate!" said Ron. "You're turning into," Ron paused to point at Hermione. "You-Know-Who."

"Honestly Ron! Just because Harry has shown an interest in something other than Quidditch, it doesn't mean that he's turning into a maniac dark lord." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron and then turned back to the bookshelf. Harry and Ron exchanged a silent laugh together.

"Why don't we go ask Madam Pince?" Harry asked, thinking that for once, they weren't researching something secret or illegal.

"No." Hermione said, slamming the book she had been paging through shut with a loud snap.

"Why not? She'd know where to find him." Harry argued, but Hermione shot him a glare.

"Absolutely not. I'd die before I'd ask that… that woman… for help." Hermione said, scowling at the thought before stalking further down the shelves.

"What put Hermione off about Madam Pince?" Harry whispered to Ron. Madam Pince had generally been an idol of Hermione's from day one. Hermione had spent hours lecturing about the ingenuity of Madam Pince's filing system. Harry was shocked that Hermione could ever think badly of the librarian.

"Madam Pince accused Hermione of messing up the charms with the filing system." Ron said quietly, not wanting to offend Hermione who was still shooting death glares in their direction.

"Ahh…" Harry nodded. Madam Pince was very peculiar about her alphabetizing system. The funny thing was that Hermione practically had the exact spot of almost every book in the entire library memorized and was therefore, the least likely person to mess it up. Of course, Madam Pince didn't know this. In truth, Harry thought, Madam Pince probably just wanted a reason to kick Hermione out the library. The two had a sort of never-ending power struggle going on, ever since Hermione's third year. Apparently, Hermione had questioned the credibility of one of Madam Pince's books, something that was incredibly offensive to the librarian. Ever since then, the two had tried to prove each other wrong by finding other evidence that supported their theory. Currently, Hermione was winning, or last he checked, Hermione was winning. Harry had stopped keeping track of the debate when he found out about the first task way back in fourth year, and he hadn't had a desire to renew his interest.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked excitedly, motioning for Ron and him to come look at a book she had found.

"Look at this book Harry! I bet he's in it!" Hermione held up a book entitled _The Founders and Their Finicky Friends _by _Yura Hore._ Rom smirked and caught Harry's eye. The two grinned and then burst out in laughter, earning a glare from both Madam Pince and Hermione. Evidently the two had more in common then they thought.

"Would you get a load of her name?" Harry asked between bouts of laughter.

"Yeah. Yura Hore!" Ron said, still laughing.

"I'm a what?!" Hermione asked, her eyes flashing with what could only be anger.

"No… no… the author's name. Did you even notice it?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione said and looked down and almost immediately started blushing.

"What kind of lunatic would name their child that?" She asked and Ron shrugged, and started looking around, confusion starting to show on his face.

"Harry?" Ron asked to Harry who was flipping through the book.

"Yeah?" Harry said without looking up.

"Why are we in the library?"

"Duh Ron. We're looking up Andreyn Emerys." Hermione said, eyeing Ron with disgust.

"No… I mean… Wasn't the sorting hat made my Godric Gryffindor?"

"So what? That doesn't help us." Hermione sniffed disdainfully.

"Ron! That's brilliant!" Harry said excitedly, slamming the book shut.

"I know." Ron said, holding his nose up in the air in a perfect imitation of Percy.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"'Mione! The sorting hat must've been made in the Founder's Era. He would probably know all about Andreyn Emerys and the Black Prince." Harry said as Hermione's eyes lit up.

"I can't believe we didn't think of this before!" She said.

"Hey does this mean I was smarter than Hermione for once?" Ron asked.

"Oh shut it." Hermione said scowling at him, as Harry grinned at the pair.

"I'll see you later." Harry said heading for the door. "I've got to talk to Dumbledore."

* * *

Harry skidded to a halt outside the familiar gargoyle, realizing that he once again didn't know the password.

"Uh… Acid pops? No… What about Drooble's Best Blowing Gum? Cockroach Clusters? Pumpkin Pasties? Cauldron Cakes? Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? Wait, no he doesn't like those." Harry was starting to get annoyed. "Canary Creams? Chocolate Frogs? Um… Ton-Tongue-Toffee?"

"Nosebleed Nougat." Said a voice from behind Harry. Harry whirled around to come face to face with a pair of twinkling blue eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said stepping through the gargoyle and walking up the stairs, Harry not far behind.

"Well, actually…" Harry trailed off as he started staring at a bird next to Fwakes.

"Noticed him have you?" The professor smiled at the bird. It was a startling white with silver plumage on the tips of his wings. Harry hadn't thought that a bird could be more brilliant than Fwakes, but this bird through that theory out the window.

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

"Ahh… I do not know. The last time I saw this bird was nearly a hundred years ago when he gave me a rare and precious gift."

"What was that professor?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off the bird.

"A phoenix egg, my boy. Now what is it that you wished to speak to me about?" The old wizard asked, but was overshadowed by the movement of the silver bird into Harry's lap.

"Oh my." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry gaped at the majestic bird. All of a sudden, the white bird burst into pure white flames and a loud phoenix song filled the room. Harry blinked ant the phoenix was gone. Sitting in its place was a pure silver egg.

"What?" Harry said motioning to the egg, clearly at a loss for words. Dumbledore's eyes merely twinkled.

"Harry, my boy, I believe we shall have to amend the one pet rule."

"This isn't a…" Harry asked, his eyes widening.

"A phoenix egg?" Dumbledore smiled. "Yes it is. Now what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Actually I was hoping to talk with the sorting hat."

"Oh." Dumbledore said, his eyes temporarily dimming. "What about? That is if you'll satisfy an old man's curious mind."

"Just a question I had." Harry said, trying to act nonchalantly.

"Well, I suppose that wouldn't hurt. What do you say Maverick?" Dumbledore asked at the bookcase. Harry was surprised to hear it reply.

"Actually, I've been meaning to have a chat with Mr. Potter for some time." Harry recognized the voice as the sorting hat and spied it sitting on a shelf. Fwakes flew over to get the hat and dropped it swiftly on Harry's head.

**_Ahh… Mr. Potter… So we meet again. Now I understand you have a question for me. Ahh… you wish to learn about the Black Prince. _**

_Well yes… I just feel like I've heard about it before, or like I should know more about it or something, but I don't. _

_**That thirst for knowledge is finally showing itself I see. Had that come alive earlier in you life, well then, you would have done Rowena proud. Now, Mr. Potter, about your question, I'm afraid it's not in me to answer. However… **_

The hat trailed off as a bright blinding light surrounded Harry. Albus Dumbledore held up a hand to block the light. When he lowered it, an empty chair sat before him. Harry had disappeared, the sorting hat and phoenix egg gone alongside him.

"Curious." Dumbledore said, briefly glancing at the chair before pulling out a lemon drop and humming merrily. A slight sparkle filled his eyes as he sat down to read his paper.

* * *

Harry looked around the room in wonder. It was the same size and shape as the Headmaster's Office, but it lacked everything else familiar.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry ventured into the quiet stillness.

**_He's obviously not here, Mr. Potter. _**

"Where else would he be?" Harry asked aloud, thinking that perhaps the sorting hat had been a bad idea.

**_Mr. Potter, I suggest that you stop asking pointless questions and start asking better ones. 'Where are we?' would be a good place to start. _**Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ok. Fine. Where are we?"

**_At Hogwarts Castle, or Rosegath Tower as it's more commonly called in this time._**

"This time? Exactly what 'time' are we talking about here?" Harry felt the hat grinning evilly.

**_The time of the Founders._**

"WHAT?! You've got to be joking. Time travel isn't possible."

**_Oh, I assure you, it's possible. How else would you explain your current situation? _**

"Imagination?" Harry ventured weakly.

**_Now, I didn't bring you here to sit around. You have a mission to fulfill. _**

"Mission? What mission?"

**_You destiny, Mr. Potter. It lays out there, in the real world, waiting to be discovered. _**

"What exactly is my destiny?" Harry asked, thinking at this point in time it was probably to go crazy.

**_I can't tell you! What is the fun in that? Destinies are meant to be found, not told. _**

"Don't I already have a destiny to destroy Voldemort?" Harry said, thinking back to the startling prophecy from the year before.

**_In your time… Yes, Harry Potter's destiny is to destroy Lord Voldemort. But here, Harry Potter doesn't not exist. Here, Andreyn Emerys takes his place and Andreyn Emerys's destiny is waiting to be discovered. _**

"Wait. You can't be saying what I think you're saying."

**_Well I guess that depends on what you think I'm saying._**

"Bloody hat." Harry said irritably.

"Who goes there?" A new voice sounded from the stairway.

"Who's that?" Harry asked worriedly.

**_That, I believe, Mr. Potter, or Lord Emerys, is your destiny calling. _**

"My destiny? Already? But we just got here!" Harry was on the verge of panic.

**_Fate waits for no one. _**

"Does this destiny of mine have a name?" Harry asked, thinking that the hat owed him that much.

**_Ahh… yes. _**At that moment, a boy about Harry's age burst through the door. He had wild black curly hair and twinkling hazel eyes. He stood almost level with Harry, but his body was toned with muscle. His face was golden from days spent out of doors. But the oddest thing about him was that Harry thought he had surely seen the man before.

**_Meet Godric Gryffindor. _**The hat finished, still smirking evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Return of the Black Prince**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Last Time

* * *

"Does this destiny of mine have a name?" Harry asked, thinking that the hat owed him that much.

_**Ahh… yes. **_At that moment, a boy about Harry's age burst through the door. He had wild black curly hair and twinkling hazel eyes. He stood almost level with Harry, but his body was toned with muscle. His face was golden from days spent out of doors. But the oddest thing about him was that Harry thought he had surely seen the man before.

_**Meet Godric Gryffindor. **_The hat finished, still smirking evilly.

* * *

"Err… Do I know you?" Godric asked, looking at Harry, thinking that the boy looked vaguely familiar.

"I don't believe so…" Harry said, "I am Har- Andreyn of Emerys."

"Are you really?" Godric asked, his eyes lighting up as he leaned forward. Harry gulped.

_**Say yes.**_The hat whispered.

"Err… Yes, of course I am."

"Back from the Crusades?" Godric asked, his face alight with boyish fascination.

"The Crusades?" Harry gulped again. "Oh… yes…right, the Crusades. It's been a long journey." Harry said calling on his incomplete knowledge of Muggle History and realizing that the Crusades took place in the Middle East. Godric seemed to snap out of his fascination and immediately held out his hand to give Harry a hand up from the floor.

"Of course, how inhospitable of me. Forgive me for my rudeness. I am Godric of the House of Rosegath. Our fathers knew each other, I believe."

"Fathers?" Harry hissed, partly to the hat, who was currently silent.

"Oh yes, Father talked often of your family, although many have long thought you dead."

"Dead?" Harry gulped.

"Oh yes… or worse. But come, you must sit and tell me of your adventures. It sounds ever so exciting. I always wished to follow King Richard to the Crusades." Godric said, leading Harry out of the room.

"You'd better tell me something so hat or you'll find yourself at the bottom of a cauldron." Harry whispered to the hat, as he wondered about the identity of King Richard, and exactly what he was going to tell Godric about his supposed adventures.

_**No need to get hasty. I thought you handled it rather spectacularly. **_

"So where is the real Andreyn Emerys?" Harry asked.

_**You're him. **_

"What? No. I can't be… I can't be who Godric was talking about."

_**Oh, but you are. **_

"How?"

_**Andreyn Emerys was never born. His mother and father died without ever having children. However, they followed their Muggle cousin, King Richard, to the crusades and wrote back letters of their new son, Andreyn.**_

"Why would they lie about that?"

_**Your Mother, Edith of Angerin, was heir to the largest wizarding fortune to date, the Fortune of Angerin. However, without an heir, that fortune would go to the next wizarding heir in the Angerin line. That heir is unfortunately Prince John. **_

_**"Prince John?" Harry asked, thinking that the name was vaguely familiar. **_

_**Yes, perhaps the most detested man in England right now. King Richard is still off on his little jaunt to the Sicily and the Crusades and his brother, the dreaded Prince John, has taken up the crown in his place. However, the crown has drained a good portion of its money fighting the Crusades, the only one left with money in the whole royal family was your mother. Naturally, John was after the money. They practically fled to the Crusades to keep Prince John's assassins from killing them. The only way to assure that he wouldn't get his hands on the money was to make up an heir. The Emerys died a few years back without anyone learning of their secret. **_

"So…I'm pretending to be the pretend son of a dead guy so this Prince guy won't get the money?"

_**Pretty much. Yes. **_

"Merlin, my life is a soap opera." Harry said, but just a little to loudly.

"What is this soap opera?" Godric turned around to face Harry, his face sporting an intense look of confusion.

"Uh…" Harry said, before whispering to the hat. " Help me out here you stupid hat!"

_**You're on your own for this one. **_The hat grinned sadistically.

"What I meant to say was… uh… soda pop era."

_**Nice one idiot. Did it ever occur to you that he won't know what soda pop is either?**_

"Bloody Hell." Harry said, grimacing. Godric stopped suddenly and did the sign of the cross.

"I shall hope we never cross those fiery gates." Godric said earnestly, earning a chuckle from the sorting hat and a groan from Harry.

"No… uh, Godric, it's just an expression. A saying for when something doesn't go quite right."

"Oh… I shall have to remember that. I quite like the sound of it." Godric said grinning. Harry grinned back at the newly cussing founder as the Sorting Hat groaned particularly loudly.

_**What have you done?!**_

"Reintroduced cussing into the world apparently." Harry said nonchalantly. The hat groaned again.

_**I knew this was a bad idea. Pretty soon… he'll be just like you! **_

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Harry said indignantly.

_**Well… it is. **_The hat said smugly.

"Coming Sir Andreyn?" Godric called from further down the hall.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just caught up in my own thoughts." Harry said, thinking ironically how true that statement was.

"I find myself expierencing that a lot these days. It's hard to stay focused on other things when my mind is running off in a million different directions."

"What do you mean Sir Godric?" Harry asked as he was quite curious. Their history books never went into detail about the founder's personal lives or even their motives for founding Hogwarts.

"It's… Well, it's complicated to say the least. I've just been entertaining some rather interesting ideas and thoughts lately. But this is hardly the time for a discussion of that magnitude. It'd be wonderful to sit down for that later."

"Sure… sounds… uh… great." Harry said.

"Lord Godric! Lord Godric!" A voice shouted from down the hallway. Godric rolled his eyes and groaned loudly.

"Something bothering you, Sir Godric?" Harry asked, as the young founder looked like the bane of his existence was heading straight towards them.

"Oh please. I happen to detest, hate, loathe, and generally dislike Sir Pevensey, my temporary guardian."

"Temporary guardian?"

"Yes, he is to oversee my education until such time as I marry, or am assumed ready for marriage. He's a complete idiot, he barely knows how to hold a sword. Luckily Mother and Father weren't totally daft when they wrote their will. The oh highly esteemed Sir Pevensey can't touch a penny. I think that's why he's trying to make me die a very slow and painful death."

"Slow and painful death?" Harry was skeptical, Godric didn't looked that pained to him.

"Yes… By marrying the Lady Rowena of Morrigan. She's got all the brains of a Raven and can rival an Eagle for her ferocity. I believe she'd be better suited as Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Now, Godric. The lady cannot be as bad as all that. She comes from a fine family." Sir Pevensey had arrived.

"That doesn't stop her from hating me, or trying to make die a horrible, painful death every time I see her. By the way, Sir Pevensey, this is his high Lord Andreyn of Emerys, her to the line of Meridian and Angerin."

'What the heck is Meridian?" Harry hissed to the hat as Sir Pevensey gaped open mouthed at him. Harry almost laughed. Sir Pevensey was a short and very, _very _stubby man, although not quite of Dudley magnitude. He had a head of mousy brown hair and a drooping moustache that was almost a misguided goatee. The poor man looked to be about thirty, but his hair was already thinning, and had been painstakingly brushed over a bald spot. All in all, the man did not look like a suitable guardian for a strapping young teenager who towered over him by six inches. That said young teenager was currently smirking at the face of his guardian.

"Sir Andreyn, this is my guardian, Sir Waferus Pevensey, a knight in my late father's court and distant cousin of my mother." Godric said, and Harry bit his lip slightly, not sure of what he was supposed to do next.

_**Bow you fool. **_The hat commanded, and Harry instantly complied.

_**No! Not that much. **_Harry immediately straightened.

_**Better. You can't bow to someone of lower class that much. It's not proper. **_Harry had the distinct impression that the hat was sticking it's nose up in the air.

"Well excuse me. I didn't know." Harry hissed back at the hat and then turned to Sir Pevensey.

"An honor, Sir Pevensey."

"No, it is you who do me the honor, Lord Emerys." Pevensey bowed deeply, and Harry noticed with a slight smirk that the man bowed so far that his nose touched the floor. He looked in danger of toppling over. Behind him, Godric snickered and gave Harry a look.

"Uh… sure…" Harry replied to the small knight. "So what's this about Sir Godric marrying Rowena Ravenclaw?" Harry asked to both the hat and the people standing before him.

"I beg you not to beseech the poor lady's name!" Sir Pevensey said, looking torn between the thought of insulting a lady or angering a lord. This time Godric did not bother to hide his laughter and soon his rich baritone was filling the hall.

"Marvelous, Sir Andreyn! I've never met anyone who would are to insult her Royal Highness Rowena." Harry noted that Godric muttered Rowena's name with sarcastic distaste. "The girl is a nightmare." Harry smiled as he remembered a similar comment that Ron had made about Hermione in their first year.

"Now Godric!" Pevensey chided the young lord. "It will not do to speak ill of your betrothed."

"Why should I even have to marry her? We both loathe each other. I assure you Pevensey that there is no lost love between us." Godric was very serious as he glared at his guardian who seemed to almost shrink back against the wall. Harry made a mental note to never have Godric glare at him. That glare contained all the ferocity of a lion times ten.

"Sir Godric, do remember that it was your father who made this arrangement, and your mother's last wish to see it fulfilled." Sir Pevensey squeaked out as he backed into the wall.

"Yet neither of them remain to see it!" Godric seethed, his eyes blazing with fire.

"Godric – it is my responsibility as your guardian to carry out you parent's last wishes." Pevensey said lowering his voice to a gentle murmur, but evidently this was not a good tactic as it only angered Godric more.

"I need no guardian." He said.

"But sir, you are but a child." Pevensey protested.

"I am no child! My childhood was spent the moment my parents were taken from me." Godric stalked off leaving a bewildered Harry and a red-faced Sir Pevensey. Pevensey turned to face Andreyn.

"I am so sorry Lord Emerys. I must beseech you to not think ill of my ward. He was deeply touched by his parents' deaths, more than I think he knows. He's in that rather awkward stage between manhood and childhood. You look to be nearing the end of that stage as well." Sir Pevensey remarked, noting Harry's age.

"I believe its called adolescence. I identify with you charge well. I also recently lost my parents."

"My sympathies my lord." Pevensey said, at least having the tact to bow apologetically. Unbeknownst to Sir Pevensey, Harry and the hat found him rather amusing. The man regularly alternated between speaking his mind and strict protocol. He was and older chap though, so perhaps that could explain his mood swings and sarcasm.

"Well it seems as is my gracious and understanding ward has left me to play host." Sir Pevensey looked less than thrilled at the idea but turned to Harry with a smile. "Follow me, my lord, and I'll show you to your rooms." He grumbled something under his breath, and took off walking rather fast. Harry almost had to run to keep up.

_**Slow down! You're giving me a headache! **_The hat complained and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You seriously expect me to believe that?"

_**No **_The hat said and cackled.

"Could you try to keep the cackling on the DL?" Harry asked, becoming rather frustrated with jogging, trying to keep track of Sir Pevensey's many turns and the loud noise in his head.

_**The DL? Who uses acronyms?**_

"Me obviously. Down Low, idiot."

_**Thanks for clarifying that one, Mr. Potter. **_The hat said politely as it let the cackling die off into the background.

"No problem… uh… so, what do I call you?"

_**Supreme Dictator of Hogwarts and Ruler of all that is good and kind the world, Lord Sorting Hat. **_The hat said with an air of dignity.

"How about something real, please?"

_**Hmm… Ok. Albus calls me Maverick. You can too, I suppose. **_

"Maverick? Is that your real name?"

_**Of course Mr. Potter-**_

"-Really?" Harry's eyes lit up.

_**No. I was being sarcastic, a trait I thought you would have picked up by now.**_

"Well excuse me." Harry said indignantly.

_**Who honestly names their child 'Maverick'? Tell me, Mr. Potter, for I am really quite curious. **_

"Well, who names their kid 'Godric' or 'Salazar' or "Waferus'?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow to the hat.

_**Uhhhh…. **_

"I'm waiting…" Harry said, tapping his foot. Sir Pevensey shot him a look from further down the hall and Harry gave him a charming grin.

_**Well someone I suppose. But Maverick is an entirely different matter completely.**_

"Well what is your real name?"

_**That information is not subject to discussion.**_

"Why not?"

_**Its just not, now drop it already Mr. Potter. **_

"Fine Mave, but you haven't heard the last from me."

_**Mave? **_The hat questioned Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, if you won't tell me your name then I reserve the right to use annoying nicknames. I will beat you." Harry grinned impishly.

_**You will be the death of me. **_The hat sighed glumly.

"Figuratively?" Harry suddenly inquired, curious if he may somehow cause the death that would lead to the creation of the Sorting Hat.

_**Both. **_The hat said, responding to Harry's thoughts as well as his words.

"Really? But I couldn't kill…"

_**That Mr. Potter is precisely why you mustn't know who I am.**_

"Lord Emerys, these are your rooms. I hope you find them satisfactory. These are the ones your late father always occupied during his time at Rosegath Tower. Call for Gilly if you need anything." Sir Pevensey said, and then stalked off, muttering about preoccupied teenagers. Harry was left alone outside a familiar door. However, without the paintings, Harry hadn't a clue where he was. Opening the door, Harry discovered why the room was so familiar. In roughly a thousand years in the future, this same room would be used as the office for the defense against the dark arts teacher. What a strange coincidence Harry thought.

_**There are no coincidences. **_The hat said mysteriously as Harry looked around the room. In this time, the office was a small sitting room decorated in dark purple, blue and silver. But all along the walls were several doors that Harry was sure did not exist in his time.

_**Oh come on, Mr. Potter, whole rooms do not just disappear. **_

"In magical castles they do." Harry retorted as he fingered the silver doorknob.

_**Mr. Potter, please, think really hard, what are the walls in this office covered with in your time?**_

"Bookcases." Harry said opening a closet that turned out to be filled with moth eaten robes.

_**Precisely. Now what is noticeably lacking in the room you are in now?**_ The hat inquired.

"A defense teacher that wants to kill me." Harry said and the hat groaned.

_**Enough with the wisecracks Mr. Potter, or I may have to take on the roll of your new defense teacher. **_

"Very funny Mave." Harry said opening another door to find a room resembling a Roman bath. "Nice." Harry said and shut the door before looking around the sitting room again.

"Hmm… Ok. Fireplace – check. Ceiling- check. Oh wait! The bookcases are missing!"

_**Ding, Ding and we have a winner!**_

"I always knew there was something fishy about those bookcases. So these rooms are still here in the future?" Harry asked as he approached the last door.

_**Where else do you suppose the teachers sleep? **_The hat asked pointedly.

"Uh… In the staff room?"

_**Nice try, Mr. Potter. **_The hat said, but Harry was too busy looking at the room in front of him to notice. Instead of the usual stone floors that graced the hallways of the castle, Harry was walking on polished walnut. A thick purple oriental rug covered most of the floor. The room was dominated by a huge fireplace, complete with a cozy crackling fire. A pair of dark blue chairs sat comfortably in front of the fireplace which was snuggled in between a pair of walnut bookcases. A large desk sat in the furthest corner, taking advantage of the ample view of the lake. But the real prize was the huge bed with purple and silver hangings that sat in the middle of the room. Harry could only hope that it was as comfortable as it looked. Of course… things are not always as they appear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Return of the Black Prince**

Chapter 3- History Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Ouch" Harry yelped as he dove onto the bed, only to discover that it took a thousand years before decent mattresses would make it to Hogwarts, in any case, it was not a happy landing. The Sorting Hat was not inclined to feel sorry on Harry's behalf. Apparently Harry was supposed to forgo making any stupid mistakes before the hat would deign to do anything but laugh at him.

_**Caution is a lovely trait, Mr. Potter. You might want to quiet your Gryffindor boldness and nurture your Slytherin side. Heaven knows you'll need as much cunning and ambition as you can muster if you are to survive here. **_

"Survive? Oh come on Maver, it's the Middle Ages! It can't be that bad."

_**I beg to differ Mr. Potter. It can be 'that bad' and even worse. **_

"I highly doubt that. I've got what? A thousand years of knowledge on them." Harry was starting to sound slightly arrogant. The Sorting Hat knew it was time to bring him down a peg.

_**Ah, but you forget that you live in the time of broomsticks and wands. Here they thrive with horses as transportation and swords are the weapon of choice. **_

"Wait. You mean I can't use my wand?" Harry was a little taken aback. The Sorting Hat might be right. Without a wand he was dead meat.

_**No, no. I never said that people here didn't use wands. It's just not a common method of fighting. To garner any respect, which is your sole purpose in the next few months, you'll need to be a decent swordsman with impeccable horsemanship skills and an impressive array of wandless magics. **_

Harry was stunned into silence. He hadn't even begun to estimate the differences between the two eras. Sure, everything the hat had said was logical, but Harry hadn't even thought about the logic before know. His failure was now just a matter of time. Harry knew he couldn't do any of those things. It was too much.

"How am I supposed to do all of that?" Harry voiced his concerns to the Sorting Hat. "I haven't the slightest clue about horses, wandless magic is supposed to be all but impossible and the only time I ever used a sword it was out of necessity- not skill." Harry had recovered from the brunt of the Sorting Hat's comments, but was well on his way to working himself into a panic.

_**Calm down Mr. Potter, we can't and won't be able to just do all of these things overnight. It will take a little more of that Hufflepuff work ethic than you are usually inclined to show. And, **_the Sorting Hat gave Harry a look;_** you'll never get anywhere if you keep making ridiculous comments like that. **_

"Ridiculous? Oh no. If anyone's being ridiculous then it's you. No one can do wandless magic! It's impossible, yet you expect me to just instantly adapt to it after you pull me a thousand years back in time."

_**Tut, tut, Mr. Potter. You have fallen victim to the boundaries set by commonplace wizarding society. I am most disappointed. I thought you had the potential to move past that, but I suppose I was wrong. **_

"Boundaries? What boundaries?" Harry was mystified. He had never heard of any boundaries before. Surely his teachers would have informed him of any boundaries in magic.

_**Oh your so called 'I can't do wandless magic! It's impossible!'**_ The hat mimicked Harry in a high girlish squeal.

"But it is Maverick!" Harry said desperately.

_**Yes and this is coming from the boy who used to think that time travel was impossible until he met Godric Gryffindor a few moments ago. **_

"That's different!" Harry said defensively, but both he and the hat knew he didn't have an argument. "Well maybe you can teach me." Harry resigned after a few tense moments and a brief mental staring contest.

_**I knew you had it in you.**_ The hat said cheekily even though Harry chose to ignore him.

"So… tell me a more about my so called 'family history.'" Harry said, referring to the history of Andreyn Emerys.

_**Well it might be best to start with some basic background knowledge. **_

"But Binns already taug-" Harry was cut off abruptly by a scoff from the Sorting Hat.

_**Binns barely even focused on important details when he was alive. It's even less likely that he is any better now that he's dead. Either way, I don't expect you to know much about this era, since it's usually glossed over by the founding of Hogwarts anyways**_. Harry rolled his eyes as the Sorting Hat took on a lecturing tone, but listened anyways. He was at better to listen to than Binns at any rate.

_**At this point in time, Hadrian's wall still divides that empire in two. The northern half belongs to the wizards and the southern half, except for a few discreet settlements, is in the hands of the Muggle and, for once, one King unites all of Britain. King Richard. He's you 'cousin' on your 'Mother's' side. **_

"What? Wait. Did you just say cousin? But wouldn't that mean that Kind Richard is magical? " Harry was slightly confused.

_**Yes. Didn't you know that the royal family was magical? **_

"No." Harry replied, feeling dumber than before.

_**Binns is worse than I thought. That boy was dull even at eleven. But yes, starting with King Arthur, the royal family has always been magical. **_

"King Arthur had magic?!" Harry was mystified.

_**Of course. How else do you think he met Merlin?**_ The hat asked pointedly.

"Luck?" Harry ventured weakly and the hat sniffed.

_**Hardly. But there is this rather interesting theory that Merlin and Arthur were one in the same. However, that is total speculation. It's not even worth discussing, even though their reasoning is quite spectacular. But anyways, the royal family has always been discreetly magical with quite a few squibs thrown in. Some like to say they are Muggle with wizards thrown into the mix, but that's a load of dragon dung. Just looking at the family and its obvious that they couldn't accomplish half of what they do without magic. But at any rate, that's beside the point. You really need to understand how wizard kings are chosen. Legend has it that the King of Camelot, or wizarding Britain, is cursed to never have any heirs. So- **_

"That can't be true." Harry was reluctant to believe the hat. Sure he was no expert on the history of Britain, but he wasn't thick enough to believe something like that.

_**I'd take very kindly if you wouldn't interrupt me Mr. Potter. It's hard enough to get anything through this thick skull of yours without having to be stopped every five seconds for some idiotic question. **_

"Sorry." Harry grinned apologetically, anything he could do to make the Sorting Hat's job harder was worth the wrath in his book.

_**Well anyways, no one can verify the curse for sure because the royal family closely guards their secrets. So, way back when, King Arthur once made a decree that only a Muggle could rule Muggle Britain and only a wizard can rule Camelot. He made the split with his own two sons. Except his second son, the ruler of Camelot, never had an heir. So the legend of the curse was born. Since then every Muggle King always has two or more sons. One will be Muggle and the other will be wizard. At such a time that is deemed appropriate, the wizard king relinquishes the crown to his nephew when he feels it is time to retire. **_

"Why not give it to his own son?" Harry asked.

_**Were you not listening Mr. Potter? I just explained that a wizard king never has any heirs. **_

"Really?" Harry was more than surprised.

_**Oh yes. That is where the curse theory comes into play. No one can really explain this particular oddity. But the Wizard King always adopts his magical nephew, thereby sealing the line. **_

"Ah… I see. So who's the King of Camelot right now?" Harry asked.

_**Well that's where things get interesting**_.

"Interesting? How so?" Harry was starting to find that he actually liked history when he wasn't subjected to the dusty ramblings of Professor Binns.

_**Well, at the moment, there is no King of Camelot**_.

"What? But then who's ruling the country?"

_**I suppose King Richard is officially in charge except for two things; one, he's off on the crusades; and two, he's not legally able to rule Camelot. It's very much like organized chaos at the moment. **_

"Organized chaos?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Chaos could not be organized any more than Draco Malfoy could be friendly to a Gryffindor.

_**Oh I'll get to that, but first you must understand the situation of the Muggles. As Godric and myself mentioned earlier, Richard the Lionhearted is King. He is indeed a Muggle, and more devious than any Slytherin could pretend to be. He stole the crown right out from his father's grasp.**_

"How can he steal the crown?" Harry asked, thinking that no one in their right minds would want to be in charge of all of Britain.

_**His father wanted to name is younger brother John his successor, but Richard formed an alliance with King Louis VII of France. It was near treason in his father's eyes.**_

"Ok, so despite some rather shifty negotiations, King Richard is the King of Britain. But what happened to the King of Camelot? Shouldn't his uncle or his brother be King?"

_**Ahh… Starting to think like a Raven, now aren't we Mr. Potter? But anyways, Richard's Uncle Hamlin died without naming a legitimate heir. **_

"But wouldn't Richard's brother be the heir?" Harry inquired but the hat just grinned evilly.

_**Not necessarily. Arthur's Law states that the successor must be of direct descent of previous King of Camelot. The royals get around this law by having the King of Camelot adopt his magical nephew and naming him his heir. But King Hamlin wasn't fond of his magical nephew and never adopted him. So the only claim that Prince John has to the magical thrown is tradition. **_

"Wait. Is this the same Prince John that Richard's father wanted to name King?" Harry was confused.

_**The one in the same. **_The hat replied smirking._** The Prince has the worst luck when it comes to succession. He has been trying to steal his brother's throne for the last sixteen years while Richard has been on the Crusades. But the goblin warriors at Gringotts along with the resistance have kept him from seizing the throne of Camelot. They claim to protect it for the so called 'rightful heir'. **_

"Rightful heir? I thought you said that the King of Camelot couldn't have any children?" The hat laughed evilly.

_**Oh, but you are mistaken. I said they could never produce any heirs, and in Mid-Evil Britain, an heir has to be male. Hamlin was never fond of that law and named his one and only daughter heir to his throne. **_The hat finished with a smirk and Harry had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't think I want to hear her name." Harry said as the sinking feeling worsened, but the hat's smile only grew more devious.

_**Her name was Lady Princess Adela of Angerin and Camelot, but she is more commonly known now as Lady Adela of Emerys, the Lady Princess of Angerin. **_

"Oh please don't be telling me what I think you're telling me." Harry shut his eyes and firmly refused to believe what the Sorting Hat was telling him.

_**Oh don't you wish. Wishes are for weaklings. Real wizards make things happen instead of wishing for them.**_ Harry opened his eyes briefly only to roll them. _**Technically**_, the hat continued, _**you have a legal claim to the thrown as the last King's grandson and thereby heir. **_

"But… But I can't be the King. I don't know the first thing about being King." Harry complained.

_**Well technically it is yours by right. Your 'grandfather' named his daughter heir to the throne and she named you heir to all her titles and wealth. **_

"So I am just supposed to show up somewhere and be King?" Harry asked sarcastically.

_**Oh no. You have to be appointed and crowned by your cousin King Richard first. If no heir is legitimately named by the predecessor that the current King has the power to appoint someone of noble blood to the position. **_

"Ok, so no worries there. He'll appoint this Prince John fellow, and I'll be off Scot free!" Harry reassured himself.

_**I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you Mr. Potter. I never finished telling you the background of the Muggles. King Richard has been on a Crusade for the last sixteen years. During that time, Prince John has taken up rule in his stead. The Muggles hate him. He hasn't gained control of Camelot yet, because he lacks the power to stop the resistance. **_

"The Resistance?"

_**Ah yes… A close knit group of Knights and Goblin Warriors faithful to the true bearer of the crown. They fight Prince John in every way possible until the true heir returns or Richard comes home. **_

"Why would they fight for me?" Harry was bewildered. He was an unknown in this world to them.

_**It's simple. You are one of their own. A pureblood, raised to fight for all that is good and true, in their eyes. You are the way to escape the never-ending corruption present under Prince John's rule. Hamlin was a great King, stubborn to the last, but liked enough to fight tradition and win. In the people's eyes, you could be the next Hamlin. **_

"But I'm supposes to be the Black Prince. That's why I'm here right? To initiate the founding of Hogwarts. All I have to do is get Godric and Rowena to like each other and then find Helga and Salazar. Then I can go home."

_**But sir, you have been given these obligations. It's your responsibility to see it through. **_

"Oh no. I didn't want any of these so called 'obligations'. I didn't ask for any 'responsibility'. All I wanted was a little more information and you pull me through bloody time!" Harry was adamant in his refusal of the added responsibility.

_**Hey. You asked.**_ The hat shrugged, but Harry wasn't finished.

"I did not sign on for this. I already have a life. It's in 1996. I have enough obligations and responsibilities there to fill ten lifetimes. Find someone else to fulfill this destiny."

_**Mr. Potter! You were selected for this task, and it will be you who completes it. There is no going back. **_

"Fine Maverick. You said I had a destiny to fulfill, and getting Hogwarts on its way seems like a good destiny to me. So I will do my duty and bring the founders together, but that is all. One destiny is all a person is meant to have, so one destiny is what I will fulfill."

_**There is no limit to the number of destinies that Fate sends your way. **_

"Fate should've picked someone else then." Harry said grumpily and the hat rolled its eyes.

_**Grow up, Mr. Potter. If you want to be treated like an adult then you better start acting like one. You have the choice between doing what is right and what is easy. I've never thought you one to back away from the right choice, but even I can be wrong. **_

Harry sighed. Deep down he knew the hat was right. He couldn't just sit aside and let nothing be accomplished. That just wasn't how he did things. When someone was in trouble Harry's saving people thing kicked in. It was a nuisance at times, but Harry knew what he needed to do. Harry sighed again before looking up at the hat.

"Ok, how do I get started?" Harry asked and the hat gave an excited yelp.

_**Well done, well done. I knew you'd see it my way in the end. **_

"Well, you didn't leave me much of a choice." Harry muttered.

_**Well first things first. We must make you into the hero everyone wants you to be. **_

"And how do you presume to accomplish that?" Harry was skeptical of the Hat's plans.

_**Well first we must make you suave and debonair both mentally and in appearance. You will have to be able to charm even the most iron hearted of men. New wardrobe- armor and all I think, oh, and you must ditch the glasses before someone notices them.**_

"What?!"

_**You heard me. You'll need to take up swords- perhaps even have one made? Oh, and it wouldn't hurt to get a bow as well. **_

"How am I supposed to see without my glasses?" Harry demanded of the hat.

_**Are you a wizard or not?**_ The hat cocked an eyebrow at Harry and eyed him appraisingly. Harry took his glasses off and with a wave of his wand banished them.

"Now what Maverick? I can't see a bloody thing."

_**Its quite simple young padawan, simply imagine it and it will be done. **_

"Padawan? Have you even seen _Star Wars_? And how is that supposed to work?"

_**Have faith my young apprentice**_. The hat smirked wisely as it did its best impression of Yoda.

"Fine. I'll give it a try." Harry said disgruntled and sat down to try but the Sorting Hat interrupted him yet again with is yoga impersonation.

_**There is no try, only do.**_ The hat said wisely, and Harry once again rolled his eyes but decided to do it anyways. He may was well give it his full effort. He closed his eyes and concentrated on being able to see perfectly. He felt this spark of warmth somewhere deep inside him the longer he concentrated and using all his force pushed the warmth to his eyes where he commanded it to heal his eyes. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find that he could once again see perfectly.

"What? How did that even work?" Harry was incredulous and even put a hand back up to his face to make sure his glasses hadn't somehow reappeared on his face.

_**Magic knows no bounds Mr. Potter. I must congratulate you on your first showing of wandless magic**_. The hat chuckled. _**Now let's see…. You'll need some jousting lessons, oh and practice in the ways of proper society for sure. We'll need to make you appear very well educated until you actually are, and even then, you'll need to be articulate. **_

"How do you expect me to do all of this?" Harry was astounded.

_**Hmm… Well I think Timeous Tiddle left one in here somewhere. Oh yes… here it is.**_ Harry felt something fall softly on his head; he reached up to find a small solid gold time turner. Harry was turning it over in his hand when a loud bang interrupted his thoughts. A cloud of dust stood where there had once been a walnut panel and a grinning Godric Gryffindor was picking himself up from the floor.

"Sir Andreyn, please excuse my intrusion, but I wanted to speak with you away from the prying eyes of my guardian."

"You look quite dreadful, Sir Godric." Harry said as he surveyed Godric, who despite brushing himself off was still covered in dust and cobwebs. Godric seemed to notice.

"Pardon my mess. This passage isn't often used. It leads from the kitchens to here and my own quarters."

"Are there many passages in this castle?" Harry was curious. Just imagine the stunts he could pull back in his own time with inside knowledge of all the castle's secret passageways.

"Oh quite a lot. I don't even think I've found them all. This passage," Godric pointed a thumb to the open hole in back of him, "was made way back when Arthur and Merlin needed to converse privately."

"Privately?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, yes, I rather feel quite like them now. Don't you?" Harry could hear the hat groaning.

_**Merlin please don't say anything stupid. **_

"What?"

"You know, me and you, meeting secretly. It's rather like our ancestors used to."

"Ancestors?" Harry's eyes bugged out.

_**Even with a million things to say you always have to say the stupidest one out there. **_The hat was on the verge of freaking out.

"Didn't your father tell you?" Godric looked at Harry rather peculiarly.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked, ignoring the hat's protests.

_**You seem to have a knack for asking the most inopportune questions. **_

"Well the Emerys family and the guardians of Locksley have always been aligned in friendship. Most have developed great bonds of friendship. You know, Arthur and Merlin, not to mention our fathers."

"Who are the guardians of Locksley?" Harry whispered to the hat.

_**Godric's Family. **_

"Oh… Yes. Sorry Sir Godric. I've not been feeling myself lately. It's strange being in Camelot after all this time."

"It's perfectly all right. I daresay I'd feel the same if it were me. It must be hard trying to live up to both your mother and your father's legacies. Wait. That makes us cousins doesn't it?" Godric started to grow excited.

"It does?" Harry asked weakly, not really catching on.

"Distant ones, but cousins all the same. Your mother is descended from Arthur just as my Father's family is also descended from him. This is great news cousin!" Godric seemed to be more than excited but Harry seemed a little overwhelmed.

_**Well don't just stand there looking like an idiot. Say something. **_The hat demanded.

"So, Sir Godric, you were telling me about Rowena of Morrigan earlier?" Harry said curious to find out more about the other founder and why Godric seemed to think they were betrothed.

_**Think they are betrothed? **_The hat queried. _**They **__**are **__**betrothed you numbskull!**_

"No. They can't be. People would know if they were." Harry said logically shaking his head.

_**And people don't? **_The hat asked sarcastically and Harry considered it for a moment.

"Well, maybe some do, but surely I would-" Harry was cut off by an excited yell from the hat.

_**Ah Ha! I win. **_The hate moved around in a little victory dance.

"What?"

_**You said, and I quote, 'Maybe some do.' That implies that you believe that Godric and Rowena are betrothed. **_

"That's a technicality. You can't win off of a technicality."

_**It being a technicality is besides the point. If you ever bothered to read **__**Hogwarts, A History, **__**then you might actually learn a thing or two. **_

"So it talks about the founders in there?" Harry queried.

_**Well it is about the history of Hogwarts. **_The hat replied sarcastically.

"Just checking. Hermione's never mentioned anything about Godric and Rowena being betrothed." Harry said thoughtfully.

_**Miss Granger doesn't like speculation and while most of the written claims in **__**Hogwarts, A History **__**are true, they can only be verified, at best, as speculation or myth in your time. **_

"Ah… I have got to start reading that." Harry said, thinking about all the times the book would have come in handy over the years.

_**And paying attention to your 'cousin' wouldn't hurt either. **_Harry turned his attention back to Godric who was off on a philippic about Rowena.

"We've practically hated each other since we were children. I actually get along with her sister better than her."

"Sister? What sister? Is her name Helga by any chance?" Harry asked with his fingers crossed.

"No." Godric wrinkled his nose. "Her name is Lady Elaina, Rowena's older sister and the better of the two, I might add."

"Why's that?" Harry as curious while mentally cursing, of course it wouldn't be that easy to find Helga.

"Because she actually acts like a lady, or at least in my presence. Mother and Lady Morrigan were the best of friends. I was supposed to be betrothed to Lady Elaina instead of Lady Rowena." Godric muttered darkly.

"So why aren't you?"

"Because evidently my father took a liking to Rowena, and wouldn't settle for anything less. Merlin only knows why though. The girl is a menace. She is hardly proper. She actually rides horses, and bareback as well! I doubt she's ever sewed a day in her life. She's too absorbed in her books. Whoever heard of a lady being that educated anyways? I have no idea what father was thinking." Godric scowled at the though of his new bride.

"She can't be all that bad…. She must have some good qualities or your father wouldn't have betrothed the two of you."

"Well… maybe she's not all that bad. My cousin Endelyn tells me that she isn't as bad as I make her out to be. Even if she sis rather wretched and unbearable, Lady Rowena is quite pretty. Though I would never tell her that."

_**Ahh… **_The hat chuckled and Harry was immediately confused.

"What is it?"

_**I think I have discovered thy young Godric detests Lady Rowena so much. **_

"What?" How could you possibly know that already? He hasn't really said anything about why he detests her."

_**Ah, but my dear Mr. Potter, you must learn to read people. **_

"Read people?"

_**Oh, yes. If you could hear and see what I see then you would know more about your pal Godric there.**_

"Like what?"

_**Like how he secretly likes Rowena but thinks she doesn't like him back. **_The hat said matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Harry said a little too loudly.

"Oh the girl would simply be unbearable if I told her she was pretty. The last thing she needs is to be vain on top of everything else. She's already wretched. I don't understand why Father wanted this so much. He knew we couldn't stand each other." Godric mumbled and looked very close to violating the unspoken rule to never speak ill of the dead.

"Maybe he didn't want you to be bored?" Harry suggested, thinking that it was very plausible. Godric certainly wouldn't be bored with a girl like Rowena around.

"Even if that may be," Godric said. "It's still awfully cruel of him to betroth me to that monster."

"Is there any way out of the marriage?" Harry asked, wondering if he could placate Godric that way.

"No." Godric hung his head. "Not unless I want to lose my magic along with my pride. I am honor bound to marry the wretch and remain with her by my side 'til death do us part."

"Well that maybe you should stop thinking of Lady Rowena as a wretched monster." Harry suggested forcefully, but Godric was taken aback.

"What? Why?"

"Well if you're going to be stuck with it no matter what, then you may as well be happy. Or at the very least, not be unhappy about the whole ordeal." Harry suggested tactfully and watched Godric consider the matter.

"Well maybe, but she won't ever be happy about it." The brave young man once again hung his head. "She hates me." He whispered softly and Harry could see that the hat was right. Godric did like Rowena.

"Well, maybe we can come up with a plan to make her like you." Harry suggested and watched as Godric's eyes lit up with a bright hope.

"Really? You'd help me do that?" He asked with excitement and Harry laughed.

"Sure cousin. It'd be my pleasure." He said and Godric began murmuring excitedly about his plans. Harry bent his head to hear what his soon to be partner-in-crime was saying, but inside he was grinning. Maybe this whole Hogwarts thing wouldn't be so hard after all.

_**I wouldn't bet on that Mr. Potter. **_The hat said so softly that even Harry couldn't hear him.

* * *

-Sarak

**Author's Note:** I am using names of real people from English history, but under no circumstances should you take any 'history' presented here as truth. I am simply using names and places to suit my purposes within this story.

_Live, Love, Review. _


End file.
